


The Dangers of a Bored Baekhyun

by simonsfanfics



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Chanyeol's working on lyrics and Baekhyun comes to visit him only to complain of boredom.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Dangers of a Bored Baekhyun

“I’m bored. This is boring. Chanyeol entertain me!” Baekhyun was rambling and it was slowly driving Chanyeol crazy. He was almost done working on the lyrics for the last song on his comeback album with Sehun. For whatever reason Baekhyun had decided to come visit him, only to start complaining about boredom within a few minutes. Chanyeol finally snapped when he felt a finger poking his cheek and heard Baekhyun shouting in his ear “Are you even listening to me?”

“Oh my god! What will it take for you to be quiet?” Chanyeol screamed at the older boy. Baekhyun was stunned, but only for a minute. Then he went right back to bothering the rapper. 

“Just give me something to do.” Baekhyun said, poking Chanyeol again. “I’ll do anything, I'm so bored.”

“I don’t care what you do as long as it keeps you quiet.” Chanyeol grumbled, not even looking at the older boy. Baekhyun smiled as an idea came to him. Dropping to his knees Baekhyun crawled under the table Chanyeol was working at and reached up to rub at Chanyeol’s clothed cock before unbuckling his belt. “What the fuck are you doing! I said not to distract me.” 

“No you said to be quiet.” Baekhyun replied, opening up Chanyeol’s jeans and pulling out his soft cock. Baekhyun smirked up at him as he began stroking it.“We both know I’m much quieter with a dick in my mouth.”

“Ugh fine.” Chanyeol finally accepted he wasn’t going to win this fight. Beaming triumphantly, Baekhyun started stroking Chanyeol’s growing length faster before taking the cock into his mouth. Baekhyun preferred sucking Chanyeol before the boy had a chance to get fully hard, he loved feeling the dick grow in his mouth. Pulling off the now spit covered cock Baekhyun used the saliva to help him jerk Chanyeol off better. 

Pretty soon Chanyeol was fully hard and had his massive cock buried in Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun’s lack of a gag reflex made him a pro at blowing Chanyeol and as a result Baekhyun knew exactly how to wreck the boy. He would go all the way down Chanyeol’s dick before slowly pulling all the way off and stroke him for a few seconds, giving Chanyeol time to leak some precum. Then he’d go back down, devouring the head of Chanyeol’s cock and sucking the precum right out of the slit like he was sucking on a straw. 

Baekhyun loved sucking Chanyeol’s dick. Loved how the thick cock filled his mouth so well. Loved feeling the weight of it on his tongue. Loved feeling the long shaft go down his throat. In Baekhyun’s humble opinion Chanyeol’s dick was perfect to suck. But by far Baekhyun’s favorite thing to do when was sucking Chanyeol’s cock was if he knew the younger was about to cum he’d pull off at the last second, there was something about seeing that monster dick twitching that drove Baekhyun wild.

While still sucking Chanyeol’s cock Baekhyun started pulling at the other boy’s pants and Chanyeol, understanding what Baekhyun wanted, shoved his jeans down until they were pooled at his ankles. Baekhyun, pulling off the dick with a loud suck, went lower to start tonguing Chanyeol’s balls. Grabbing onto Chanyeol’s hips Baekhyun pulled him to the edge of the chair and pushed his chest back. The new angle allowed Baekhyun to fully suck one of Chanyeol’s balls into his mouth. While sucking Baekhyun used one hand to start stroking Chanyeol’s throbbing cock while his other hand pulled Chanyeol's jeans completely off. 

Then with one swift motion Baekhyun released Chanyeol’s balls, lifted the rapper’s ass into the air, and started licking into his hole. “FUCK!” Chanyeol shouted, completely caught off guard by the sudden movement. He involuntarily grabbed onto Baekhyun’s newly dyed hair and pushed the singer further into his ass. Baekhyun, glad that Chanyeol was finally paying him some attention, slowly started working his tongue inside the tight hole. Pretty soon Baekhyun had managed to work his entire tongue inside of Chanyeol and was now fucking it into the larger boy with fervor.

Chanyeol realized that he had only managed to write four lines since Baekhyun first pulled his dick out, and two of those lines made absolutely no sense. Accepting he wasn’t going to get anything done Chanyeol decided if he wasn’t going to work he wanted more than just Baekhyun's mouth. Chanyeol saved his work and pulled the older boy from his quivering hole. Dragging Baekhyun to his feet, Chanyeol tore Baekhyun’s shirt open before bending the boy over the table. 

“Fine, you win.” Chanyeol said, leaning forward to whisper huskily right into Baekhyun’s ear as he worked the other’s pants open. “Now that you have my attention I’m gonna ruin your hole.”

Yanking Baekhyun’s pants down, Chanyeol dropped to his knees and spread Baekhyun’s round ass cheeks. Seeing Baekhyun’s tight little hole wink at him, Chanyeol spit right onto the hole before pressing on it with his thumb. After applying a little more pressure Chanyeol’s thumb finally slipped inside Baekhyun, the vocalist letting out a long moan at the feeling. After fucking Baekhyun with his thumb for a little white Chanyeol decided he should probably actually prep Baekhyun before fucking him. Pulling his thumb out, Chanyeol spit more onto Baekhyun’s entrance before pressing two fingers, also covered with his own spit, into the other boy. 

“Shit Yeol!” Baekhyun cried out and arched his back. Chanyeol didn’t answer, instead he reached up to push Baekhyun back onto the table and started scissoring his fingers inside the other boy. After a bit of stretching Chanyeol started pushing his fingers further into Baekhyun and quickly found the boy’s prostate, driving his fingers repeatedly into the bundle of nerves. Slipping a third finger inside the hole, Chanyeol started abusing Baekhyun’s prostate even further. He knew Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to cum without touching himself so Chanyeol kept pressing his fingers into Baekhyun’s sweet spot, looking up to see Baekhyun’s fucked out eyes with his mouth hanging wide open Chanyeol knew he was succeeding at getting back at Baekhyun. 

Pulling his fingers out of Baekhyun’s stretched out hole Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun’s round ass and stood up. After taking his shirt off Chanyeol sat back down in his chair, lazily stroking his aching cock. “Come on Baekhyunie, I’m not done with you just yet.” 

Baekhyun scrambled onto the younger’s lap, quickly sinking himself down Chanyeol’s monster cock, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the rapper’s neck and started bouncing. Not bothering to go slow Baekhyun started out with a rough pace, slamming his ass down on Chanyeol’s dick as fast and as hard as he could. Chanyeol occasionally snapped his hips up, driving Baekhyun crazy and causing the boy to somehow bounce even faster.

Not wanting to cum too soon Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun off of him and led him to the couch on the other side of the room. Laying Baekhyun on his back Chanyeol climbed on top of the other, holding both of his feet with one large hard as he slipped his fat cock back inside of Baekhyun’s hole. Baekhyun moaned loudly as Chanyeol set his own brutal pace, pounding away at Baekhyun’s insides and Baekhyun was sure he felt the head of Chanyeol’s huge cock in his colon. Reaching up Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol down, causing him to let go of Baekhyun’s feet, and started kissing the rapper. But Chanyeol’s fast pace and well aimed thrusts meant that the kiss was mostly Baekhyun panting against Chanyeol’s lips as the large boy fucked him mercilessly. 

Feeling himself getting close, Chanyeol once again pulled himself out of Baekhyun and flipped the other boy over. Manhandling Baekhyun so that the singer had his chest pressed against the couch while his ass was high in the air, Chanyeol mounted Baekhyun and grabbed onto Baekhyun’s shoulders before plunging himself back into the warm hole. Fucking into Baekhyun aggressively, it didn’t take long before Chanyeol felt himself about to cum, leaning forward he kissed along the other boy’s neck. 

“I’m gonna breed your hole Baekhyun. You want that? You want me to fill your slutty hole with my cum?” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, causing the other boy to whine loudly. The way Chanyeol was fucking him made that massive cock go so deep inside his body Baekhyun was losing his mind. 

Baekhyun just moaned in response, he was too fucked out to form a proper sentence at this point. He wanted to cum so badly, snaking a hand around his aching cock it didn’t even take five strokes before he started shooting his load all over the couch below him. 

“Fuck baby yeah your hole feels so fucking good.” Chanyeol groaned out at the feeling of Baekhyun’s hole spasming around his cock, punctuating each word with a hard thrust inside the other boy. Chanyeol cried out as he reached his orgasm, shooting what felt like a never ending stream of cum inside Baekhyun’s body. Pulling himself out once he’d finally finished pumping his load inside the other boy Chanyeol watched as his cum leaked from Baekhyun’s abused hole.

“You still bored?” Chanyeol asked as he scooped his cum onto his finger before pushing it back inside Baekhyun’s body.

“No, is it chill if I nap here?” Baekhyun answered back, too tired to care that he was lying in his own cum.

“Yeah that’s fine.” Chanyeol said, moving back to his computer to hopefully finish the lyrics and hoping nobody would walk in and see a naked Baekhyun passed out on his couch in a pool of cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading what might be the filthiest thing I've written yet. Hope you like it.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
